1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling mount light with a motion sensor. More specifically, this invention relates to a ceiling mount light with a single spherical-shaped lens to provide 360-degrees of motion-sensing coverage in any direction, whereby motion sensitivity can be adjusted up to about 30 feet in any direction with light mounted at 8 feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional decorative wall mounted light fixtures with motion sensors are available for serving as light sources in a variety of areas, such as passageways, streets, parking lots, and gardens, and are energy-efficient and have longer lifetimes due to their non-successive use. Passive infrared sensors have been utilized in various motion-sensing devices, such as light fixtures, to sense and alert the motion and/or presence of a person. Improvements came about when these passive infrared sensors were developed to include a number of lenses, facets, and detector heads, all of which can be oriented so that a person can be detected.